Moved
by ShesaMadHatter
Summary: Warning! Character death fic. Just a one shot. I'm afraid I caught the Whedon disease


_**I do not own Alice, or anything related to it. Though, I will own the DVD in a month :-) **_

_**Warning! Character death fic. **_

Alice stood in the elevator to Hatter's apartment building. Now her building as well. She was bringing up the final piece of furniture, an old chair that had been her father's. It was beaten up, and squishy, but she wouldn't give it up. So, when Alice moved, Carol had insisted the chair go with her.

The doors slid open and Hatter quickly stepped forward to help Alice lift the chair out of the elevator before the doors closed. Together they dragged it through the door of their apartment and then stuck it by a window.

"That's it." Alice said straightening up and then falling into the chair. She closed her eyes, tired from bringing everything up.

"All of it?" Hatter asked looking down at her with a small smile on his face. When Alice nodded eyes still closed he leaned into her for a kiss, "Good." He said lingering there for a minute. She opened her blue eyes to look into his own chocolate ones. For a few moments neither of them said or did anything.

Footsteps from the hallway turned Hatter's attention away from Alice and her piercing stare. He realized that they had left the door open to the hallway.

A man looked in through the open door. He was tall, and had dark hair. He was also unmistakably familiar, somehow. Alice stood, looking at the stranger curiously. "Do I know you?" She asked, frowning as she took a few steps closer trying to identify him.

It was then that she saw the gun. It appeared, glistening darkly. Then as there was a loud BANG she found herself falling to the side. Pain erupted from her head as she fell into black unconsciousness.

A moment later Alice opened her eyes. There was a shooting pain behind her eyes, and she sat up a little too quickly. More pain lanced through her head. And Alice's vision doubled and blurred.

Which is why at first she didn't believe what she saw. First she saw Jack Hart standing in the doorway over the man with dark hair. Then she saw Hatter on the hardwood floor in front of her.

But as her vision cleared, she knew that spreading darkness around him. It reflected the lights above her, and it was a dark red that Alice had hoped she would never see someone she loved ever lie in again.

Especially Hatter. She said his name slowly. Then as everything registered she repeated it with much more haste and anxiety. "Hatter!" The name was screamed now.

She crawled over to him, trying to ignore the pain in her head. Her hand slipped in the blood, and she almost fell facefirst into the pool. "Alice." He said, gasping.

Alice barely registered Jack as he stood over the two of them talking on a cell phone, "I need an ambulance. There's been a shooting." He said, speaking calmly.

Hatter gasped as Alice sat on her knees next to him, she choked out his name again, not able to stop the tears from flowing. "Ouch." He managed.

She saw that his hat had fallen off, leaving his hair in a crazy halo. He was probably born with Hat Hair, but she loved it. Loved pulling hit hat off for a few moments to run her fingers through it, daring it to defy gravity even more.

"I'm sorry." She said, speaking the first thing that came to mind. It occurred to her that she should try and stop the bleeding. But the blood was pouring out of the hole in his chest even faster than it had seeped out of her father's back. Alice knew, just as she had known when her father had been shot.

This was a fatal wound. "Don't be sorry luv'." Hatter murmured, looking at her softly. He reached up to touch her face, "Alice." Hatter choked then, and for a moment his eyes closed as the pain from the wound overtook him for a brief second.

He fought through the pain for a few more seconds to say what he had to, "Alice. I luv' you." His accent made the declaration completely Hatter. And then his body slumped, and his eyes still staring at his Alice faded. The light left Hatter.

"No." Alice moaned, placing her face on Hatter's forehead, "No, you can't leave me too." She whined knowing it was useless. Her tears ran onto his face clear drops spattering onto his red specked skin.

Sobs racked Alice's slim figure, and she found that even kneeling wouldn't work anymore. She collapsed next to him; falling onto his right side and watching his eyes still look at the empty space she had been in.

Jack Hart stood over them. Watching. He directed the E.M.T.'s over to Hatter and away from the Assassin he had chased through the looking glass and back to Alice's world. The assassin who had been mere moments ahead of him, and who he had personally shot. But not in time.

It was also he who lifted Alice away from Hatter so that the paramedics could get in to try and resuscitate. Alice followed them into the ambulance, refusing to let them look at her head. But as they worked she couldn't help but know.

There was no hope for him coming back. She knew. He was gone.

_**A/N And now I have to kind of apologize. I have this odd fascination for character death fics. I hope that doesn't creep anybody out, lol. But I think I have caught the Joss Whedon disease (Major cool points to those who know what I mean by that) Oh, and the reason I spell Jack's name Hart (instead of Heart) is because, A. He has no heart and B. Because I had a teacher names Mrs. Hart, so I fell that I can spell it that way.**_


End file.
